1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for assessing the condition of at least one circulating band, in particular of a water-absorbing dewatering band and/or a transfer band in a papermaking machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the prior art discloses apparatuses which permit a permeability measurement on the circulating dewatering band. However, such apparatuses have a disadvantage in that they measure a high permeability at holes, cracks or the like, a high permeability being an indication of a satisfactory quality of the dewatering band. Thus, those apparatuses, which measure only the permeability, supply erroneous information about the condition of the quality of the dewatering band, in particular at holes, cracks or the like.
In addition, the prior art discloses handheld devices for measuring the permeability and handheld devices for measuring the moisture of a dewatering band in a papermaking machine. In using these handheld devices, it is not possible for any continuous monitoring of the permeability and of the moisture of the dewatering band to be carried out during operation. In addition, such handheld devices have only a limited accuracy, with which frequently no satisfactory statements can be made about the condition of the dewatering band. However, in order to be able to ensure a satisfactory quality of a fibrous web to be produced, it is necessary to be able to measure the permeability and the moisture of the dewatering band during operation, the quality of the fibrous web to be produced also depends on the quality of the permeability measurement and the moisture measurement.